


The One Where Hotch Reiterates his Priorities

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Sugarcubes!  The kind that can sing!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Hotch Reiterates his Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I think the well is dry, the fic goddesses remind me of how wrong I am. This is for everyone who has made 2009 such an amazing writing year for me. The comments, the conversation, the love, all of it, make me a better writer and make the journey more adventurous. Here’s to 2010.

“He was supposed to be here,” Emily looked at her watch. “Almost an hour ago.”

“Did you call him?”

“I left him a voicemail and sent a text. There was no response to either. He knew this was important; he was supposed to be here.”

“Well the weather is a little difficult. While we wait we can take some great shots of the kids. C'mon, Em love, cheer up; he’ll be here soon.”

“Yeah,” She tried to put on a smile. “Alright then. Hey, Jack, are you ready to say cheese.”

“Yeah!” He put down his Christmas tree cookie.

“Good,” Now Emily really smiled. “Climb up on the chair so Dan can see you.”

Jack ran across the room to the plush chair. Less than two feet away stood a seven foot Manitoba blue spruce tree. It was decorated with white lights, silver garland, and heirloom ornaments. Emily walked over to the chair, cradling three month old Sabrina.

“Are you ready to hold your little sister?” She asked.

“Mmm hmm,” Jack held out his arms.

“OK,” Emily crouched down and put Bree on his lap. The baby let out a little whimper; Jack rubbed her belly like he sometimes saw the grownups do.

“I have to remember to protect her head.” He said.

“That’s right. Hold her just like that and smile for the camera.”

“OK, Emily.”

She moved back but remained close enough to step in if Bree got antsy.

“Are you ready, Jack?” Dan asked.

“Yep,” he nodded, cradling his baby sister.

Dan started snapping off pictures. Bree didn’t particularly like the lights much but Jack was just fine. He could smile, laugh, and converse like a little professional. Bree, however, started to cry.

“What do I do, Emily?” Jack asked, trying to gently shush her.

“I’ll get her, sweetheart.”

As they were all re-adjusting, Hotch came rushing into the house.

“I know I'm late,” He said by way of greeting. He quickly shed his coat and briefcase. “I know I'm late and I said I wouldn’t be but I really am. There is no excuse and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Em. I…”

“You're talking too fast, Daddy.” Jack said, making a funny face. He held up his small hands. “Slow down. Take a deep breath.”

Everyone started laughing. Hotch stopped, doing what Jack told him. Then he approached Emily.

“Baby, I'm sorry. There's no excuse so I won't even try.”

He did try to kiss her but Emily moved her head. Sighing, he kissed his little girl instead, stroking her raven hair.

“I'm Aaron Hotchner.” He extended his hand to the photographer.

“Dan Coleman, it’s nice to meet you. You have two beautiful children.”

“Thank you.” Hotch scooped up Jack and kissed him. “Hey buddy.”

“You're late, Daddy.”

“I know,” He put Jack back on the floor. “Give me 15 minutes; I just need to freshen up. I need to change. Hotch was moving up the stairs. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.” Dan nodded. “Em lets get a couple of pictures with you and the kids.”

Emily nodded, sitting down in the chair. Jack climbed onto her lap and she straightened out his red sweater before smoothing Bree’s red velvet dress.

“Now I want you to smile for me, girlie, and I want it to be genuine.” Dan said. “I've known you forever; I can spot your false smile a mile away.”

“I bet you can.”

“Jack, tell me a few things that make Emily smile.”

“Um, she likes black and white stuff on TV.” He said. “She likes coffee and pillows and pancakes and Sugarcubes.”

“She likes sugar?” Dan asked, snapping away.

“No, Sugarcubes! The kind that can sing!”

Emily burst into laughter and Dan made sure to get that. Hotch came down the stairs and heard them all laughing. He stood by the tree out of the way until the camera stopped clicking.

“I'm sorry for the delay.” He said. “I surely hope I haven’t kept you from other commitments, Dan.”

“Not at all. Anyway, any excuse I can find to spend more time with your beautiful wife is a good one.”

“Be careful, Dan,” Emily stood from the chair. “My husband carries two firearms. Surely he has one on him right now.”

“I don’t.” Hotch replied, taking Bree from her mother’s arms. “Did you know she’s a better shot than I am?”

“You two are perfect for each other.” Dan said, smiling.

“Sometimes.” Emily replied. She took hold of Jack’s hand. “Where should we stand?”

“Stand right there by the tree. No, no, just a little to the left; I want the whole tree in the shot. I'm just going to move this chair.”

“I’ll do it.” Hotch passed off the baby, pushed the chair out of the shot, and went back to his spot.

“OK, Hotchner family, I want to see big smiles. Aaron, move just a little closer to Emily.”

“Baby, I am so sorry.” Hotch whispered as the camera snapped.

“Just smile, Hotch.”

“I'm smiling.”

“OK Em, can you pick up Jack?” Dan asked.

“Of course. C'mere, you.”

Jack smiled, looping his arms around Emily’s neck. Hotch came a little closer and they looked picture perfect.

“Oh my God, I need to call Ralph Lauren,” Dan said grinning. “He said he wanted a real American family for his next ad campaign…I think I just found them.”

“Oh yeah right.” Emily rolled her eyes but smiled.

“You know you're stunning,” Dan replied. “And I think you may have found the most handsome man on Earth to procreate with.” He didn’t stop taking shots as he gabbed away. Finally he took the camera away from his eye. “How about some photos of the newlyweds’ first Christmas?”

“You have always been a hopeless romantic, Dan.” Emily said.

“I think that would be nice.” Hotch replied. “We only have a few wedding pictures and Christmas is special.”

Emily wasn’t in the mood after waiting over an hour for him. Jack was content to watch from the couch with his remaining Christmas tree cookie. Emily put Sabrina in her swing seat, turning on the lights and music to entertain her. She turned around and saw her husband holding out his hands for her. Hotch wasn’t smiling but the love in his eyes was evident. Emily took them; he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

“Just pretend that I'm not here.” Dan said as he started snapping again.

“That’s kinda hard.” Emily mumbled.

She smiled as they held each other, said cheese when they posed, accepted Hotch’s kisses when he gave them.

“That’s going to be perfect.” Dan said smiling. “I can bring you drafts on Tuesday to choose from.”

“That soon?” Hotch asked.

“Mmm hmm. Hey Jack, do you want to help me put my equipment away?”

“Yeah!” The five year old bounded off the couch.

“Be careful.” Hotch told him.

“I will, Daddy.”

“I'm going to take Bree upstairs and change. I think she feels the same way I used to when my parents dressed me up. Dan, you're not allowed to leave until I get back.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

She smiled, gathering up her daughter and going upstairs.

“Dan, can I offer you a drink?” Hotch asked, going over to the mini-bar on the other side of the room.

“Sure, a Jack and Coke sounds nice.”

“You're not driving are you?” Hotch was already pouring a little Maker’s Mark for himself.

“I never drive in DC; I only drive away from it.”

“That’s a good rule to live by.”

“It’s all put away, Mr. Dan.” Jack announced, holding up his arms in triumph as he always did when he finished cleaning.

“Great job, Jack; high five,”

Jack gave him a high five. He went back to the couch and grabbed his picture book while the two men shared a drink.

“Emily told me that you were an old friend. How long have you two known each other?”

“Forever. I think she was about nineteen the first time we met. I was dreaming about getting my career off the ground and found myself running through New York society circles. It was very _Metropolitan_.”

“ _Metropolitan_?” Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t know Whit Stillman? Emily loves him; make sure she introduces you to him.”

“Jack,” Emily called down the stairs. “Come on up so you can change clothes.”

“OK.”

They watched him bolt up the stairs before looking again at each other.

“So,” Hotch went on. “Very _Metropolitan_?”

“Oh, right. So, I had a dollar and a dream when I met Emily and Gabriel. He took pity on me, I guess he liked my eyes, and the rest is the rest. Emily and I have been friends ever since. I’d do anything for her…she’s amazing. I love her all around the world and back.”

“I would have to agree with that assessment.” Hotch replied, nodding.

As if she heard them, Emily came down the stairs with Jack.

“Bree’s asleep and we need to get Jack some dinner. He’s had way too many cookies this evening. Dan,” She took his hand. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“Aaron,” Dan put his glass down and extended his hand. “It was great to finally meet you.”

“You as well. I hope to be here on Tuesday when you bring the photos.”

“Me too. And Mr. Jack,” Dan shook his hand. “It was great to meet you.”

“You too, Mr. Dan.”

Emily walked Dan to the door. Hotch noticed they spoke in hushed tones as he and Jack went into the kitchen. The downstairs of Emily’s condo was a big, open room…it was hard to keep anything a secret. He could admit to himself that he wanted to spy on them but he wouldn’t.

“You better forgive him.” Dan whispered.

“It’s more complicated than that, Dan.”

“No, its not,”

Emily leaned to kiss his lips.

“Be careful getting home.” She said.

“Will do. Enjoy your weekend; I hope you get to spend it with your husband.”

“So do I.”

“Promise me.”

“Promise you what?”

“That you hope so as well.” Dan said.

“Oh my God, I have to promise?” Emily asked.

“I hate to admit it but one cannot always trust your word.”

“You are so damn lucky I love you to pieces. I promise. Happy?”

“Yes,” Dan squeezed her hand. “I’ll call you on Tuesday.”

“Goodnight,”

Emily watched him walk down to the elevator before going in and locking the door.

“I thought we’d just heat up the pot roast.” She said. “Does pot roast sound good, Jack?”

“Can we have pizza?” Jack asked.

“Well…”

“Please, Emily.” He clasped his hands together as if in prayer. “Please,”

“There is a pizza in the freezer.” Hotch offered.

“Alright; pizza it is.”

“Yay!” Jack jumped up and down.

“Jack and I will take care of dinner. You relax, baby, I know you’ve had a long day.”

Emily barely nodded. She went to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of cranberry apple juice, and went into the living room. It had been a long day and she needed to decompress. Taking the remote from the table, Emily hoped channel flipping would give her what she needed.

***

Hotch turned over and saw that Emily was not in bed. She stood by the window, watching the snow fall outside. He sat up on his elbows and looked at her. They barely spoke for most of the evening. Hotch got a call from one of the teams working a serial arson case in Indianapolis that kept him away for nearly an hour. After that he wasn’t sure how to handle the situation but felt it deep in the pit of his stomach.

He didn’t push, knew why she was upset. He just didn’t know what to do about it. Now she wasn’t sleeping and Hotch knew he had to do something. Climbing out of bed, he walked over to the window. Slipping his arms around his wife, Hotch felt some comfort when her body relaxed against his.

“It’s the first real snowfall of the season.” She whispered. “This weather will never cease to be beautiful.”

“I was hoping for a white Christmas…for the kids.”

“Just the kids?”

“Well Bree is a little young to appreciate it but Jack loves snow. I am so happy he will be with us on Christmas morning.”

“I’ll make sure to get in bed early the night before. Surely he will be up with the crows.”

Hotch laughed a bit and then sighed. He wasn’t sure how Emily would take it but he bent to kiss her shoulder. She sighed too.

“I'm sorry, baby. I'm not just saying that because I know you're upset; I'm truly sorry. I wanted to be here and it wasn’t just about the pictures. It was about spending some quality time with my family and sharing that moment. I left Quantico late, which was my fault, but was hoping to make time up on the road. There was an accident and then a gaper delay. I even thought about using the siren to rush through. I knew that would be wrong. I should've at least called but…well, there is really no excuse.”

“I was so hurt, Aaron, though I can't exactly explain why. I don’t want to blame hormones because that’s so cliché and probably not true. Still, at a couple of points this evening I wanted to rip your face off.”

“Yikes,” His lips moved to the nape of her neck. “I'm so glad you didn’t give in to that instinct.”

Emily turned in his arms, caressing his face.

“I want to know that this family comes first. I know that might be asking you something you aren’t prepared to answer but…”

“My family always comes first, Emily.” He replied.

“Then why did you leave Quantico late?” She asked.

“I lost track of time while doing paperwork. You know…nevermind.”

“No, finish your thought.”

“All I have to say is that this family is my top priority. Work is busy and it can be consuming; no one knows that better than you. But when I make promises to you and our children, keeping them means a lot to me.”

“I know,” Emily nodded. “I know that, Aaron.”

“Do you really?” He kissed her nose.

“Yes. I was just so upset; I knew this meant as much to you as it did to me.”

“Can we start over? Can I just make it right?”

“Lets not start over…lets move past it. Tomorrow is another busy day and Christmas is in two weeks. That’s what we need to focus on.”

“Actually, it’s about two in the morning so um, I can think of something else I want to focus on.”

“Gee, let me guess,”

Emily’s smile lit the dark room and Hotch loved her even more, if that was possible. He knew that he messed up and he intended to make it up to her, and the children.

“I love you Emily Katherine Hotchner; I just want to show you.”

“You always show me.”

“OK, let me show you some more.”

She laughed, accepting his passionate kisses. Hotch slid his hand in hers and led her back to bed. Lying back on the mattress, Emily quickly pulled the tee shirt over Hotch’s head. She moaned when he opened her thighs and rested his body on hers.

“I love you, I love you so much baby.” He murmured between kisses. “I’m never going to stop.”

“Mmm, don’t stop, Aaron.”

He slid the strap of her nightgown down, nibbling on her shoulder and running his tongue across the sweet skin. Damn, she tasted like heaven. Luckily for Hotch he had quite a sweet tooth. He smiled when Emily took the nightgown off altogether. Oh, it was on now.

“You want me?” He asked.

“Most of the time,” Emily replied.

“I only care about now.” Hotch kissed her. “Tell me. Tell me…”

They both heard the crying from the baby monitor and Emily laughed. She caressed her husband’s face; Hotch turned to kiss the palm of her hand.

“I’ll get her, Em. You stay here and don’t cool off. Don’t cool off a degree.”

“I promise.”

He grinned, bounding out of bed and throwing his tee shirt back on. Halfway out of the room, Hotch turned back, blew his wife a kiss and went to check on the baby.

***


End file.
